Five Love and Five Story
by Eskrim Susu
Summary: Ia tak tahu, semua butler tak tahu, bahwa apa saja yang akan terjadi kedepannya akan menjadi perubahan terbesar dalam kehidupan semua pegawai di kafe itu. Terutama perjalanan cinta mereka. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, dan MuraAka.


FIVE LOVE AND FIVE STORY

By : Eksrim Susu

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T aja…

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka.

Summary : 5 butler, 5 cinta, dan 5 cerita.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, alur gaje..dll lah

Selamat Menikmati! ^^v

* * *

**Five Love and Five Story**

**Prolog**

Felice café, namanya diadopsi dari kosa kata italia yang berarti bahagia. Entah mengapa si pendiri lebih memilih menggunakan nama asing ketimbang menggunakan bahasa sendiri, sebuah strategi pasar jawabannya. Kata felice juga mempunyai sebuah filosofi dari namanya 'siapa yang singgah ke kafe ini akan bahagia', berlebihan? Mungkin tidak, jika kau melihat secara langsung kafe ini.

Terletak di titik strategis di tengah kota Tokyo, sangat mudah dijangkau terutama dari sekolah, perkantoran maupun kampus. Tak ayal, banyak pengunjung kafe yang didominasi para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran. Terutama gadis-gadis muda. Bangunan bertingkat dengan arsitektur kafe italia di bagian luar, namun memiliki desain khusus di bagian dalam kafe yang disesuaikan permintaan pelanggan. Kau bisa lihat warna ruangan yang di cat kream dan coklat menambahkan kesan klasik dalam sentuhan modern. Kursi dan sofa tersusun rapi menyesuaikan desain minimalis pada ruangan kafe itu, juga terdapat sebuah panggung teater kecil untuk hiburan pengunjung yang biasanya menampilkan ajang music dan juga bar kecil sekaligus etalase.

Menyediakan kuliner utama khas itali dan khas negeri sendiri. Kafe ini sangat berpegang pada standar mutu terbaik dan sangat mengutamakan kesehatan dalam sajian hidangan mereka. Jadi, jangan harap kau menemukan alcohol dan rokok di kafe ini.

Sajian yang cukup diminati di kafe ini adalah cake dan kudapan manis, mengingat pelanggan mereka yang didominasi wanita. Kudapan manis nan lezat di dandani cantik terpampang di etalase kafe, memudahkan siapa saja memesan makanan manis ini. Selain menikmati langsung di kafe ini, kau juga bisa memesannya untuk pesta ataupun hadiah untuk yang tersayang. Ah.. satu lagi.. harga yang cukup terjangkau untuk kalangan pelajar.

Felice Cafe juga sangat mengutamakan best service, dengan pelayanan yang ramah serta penuh senyuman, memperlakukan pelanggan layaknya raja dan ratu. Dari semua itu, kiranya sudah cukup untuk menjaga loyalitas pelanggan sebagai pelanggan tetap kafe.

Sekalipun bisa ditiru dari kafe ini, Namun satu hal yang tak bisa didapat di kafe lain, yaitu para butler.

Ya.. butler, orang yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam serta celana yang rapi juga sepatu kulit mengkilap akan melayanimu dengan pelayanan terbaiknya. Tapi, bukan itu yang kumaksud disini.. yang kumaksud adalah para butler di Felice Café. Wajah tampan, dan tubuh yang tinggi serta proposional di balut dalam pakaian butler, membuat wanita betah berlama-lama di kafe ini ..aah.. mungkin juga bisa membuat histeris.

Seperti itu lah kiranya gambaran singkat Felice Café dimana kau akan menemukan 5 pria dan 5 cinta didalamnya.

OoOoO

Akashi Seijurou, pemuda manis pemilik sekaligus pendiri Felice Café. Perawakannya bisa di bilang paling kecil jika disanding dengan butler lainnya, memiliki mata heterechome, merah disebelah kiri dan keemasan disebelah kanan, katanya sih kelainan mata yang langka. Akashi juga punya kebiasaan memanggil nama depan para butlernya entah memang sebuah kebiasaan atau mengingat ia boss di kafe ini, yang pasti mereka alias para butler tunduk apabila Akashi mulai memerintah.

Pemilik café itu menguap lebar, wajahnya yang manis masih menyisakan rasa kantuk di pagi hari. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua tempat para butler beristirahat bersiap membangunkan para butler tercintanya. Jika ditanya mengapa kafe juga menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk pegawainya? Alasannya cukup sederhana , Akashi hanya memberikan fasilitas ekstra agar para butler dapat menjaga keprofesioanalan kerjanya. Terutama jika jarak tempat tinggal si butler jauh dari kafe, ia hanya tidak mau masalah sepele menghambat bisnisnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi merupakan anak saudagar kaya yang bergelut dalam bisnis keluarga. Lahir di keluarga kaya raya lantas tidak membuatnya manja dengan hanya meminta-minta uang kepada orang tuanya. Justru dengan ini Akashi mencoba melatih dirinya untuk bersikap lebih mandiri dengan berbekal pengalaman bisnis yang ia dapat dari keluarganya serta bakat yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah.

Dalam bisnisnya ia hanya meminta sebuah ruko berlantai dua, selebihnya modal ia cari sendiri. Dasar memang jika sudah keturunan apa pun mudah tercapai, terbukti bisnis café yang Akashi ciptakan telah melejit, memberikan omset yang lumayan, sampai-sampai ia mampu membayar ruko yang ayah berikan kepadanya. Sang ayah tak menganggap itu hutang, namun keras kepalanya Akashi tak mampu mengalahkan tolakan sang ayah, dengan dalih 'hutang harus di bayar' entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, sang ayah mengartikan itu sebagai semangat bisnis anaknya.

Dengan masih menggenakan piyama, pemuda bersurai merah magenta dan bermanik heterochome itu mengetuk pintu kamar satu persatu membangunkan para butler yang sepertinya masih tergeletak manja di kasur masing-masing.

"Hoaaamm.. Ohayou.. ," Pemuda berkulit gelap yang pertama membuka pintu kamar. Memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada pemilik kafe.

"Ohayou Daiki," Balas Akashi.

Pemuda yang di yang dipanggil Daiki itu merupakan salah satu butler di kafe ini, nama panjangnya Aomine Daiki. Aomine merupakan salah satu mahasiswa lulusan universitas di Jepang, ia bekerja di kafe ini sudah 3 tahun berawal atas kebingungannya mencari tempat tinggal murah di kota besar dan pekerjaan tentu saja, hingga Akashi merekrutnya sebagai butler. Ada satu hal unik dari Aomine, yaitu kulitnya yang hitam sangat berbeda dengan masyrakat Jepang yang terlahir dengan kulit putih, kebanyakan dari mereka menyangka Aomine itu gangguro. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Aomine mendapat peringkat ketiga sebagai butler di kafe ini. Kulit kehitaman dengan tubuh dan tinggi yang proposional bak atlit menambah kesan sexy di mata para wanita. Ah.. juga jangan lupa suara baritone yang terdengar menggoda tatkala berbicara dengan pelanggan.

"Ahomine! Sudah ku bilang cuci bajuku setelah kau pinjam!," seorang pemuda bersurai dwi warna meneriaki Aomine sembari melempar kemeja ditangganya ke wajah Aomine.

"Geeez! Baru juga sekali ku pakai, Bakagami!"

"Sekali kapalamu! Bau begitu!"

Bakagami sebutan untuk pemuda tampan bernama Kagami Taiga, ia juga seorang mahasiswa seperti Aomine bedanya Kagami kuliah di luar negeri. Pemuda bermanik merah tajam ini merupakan lulusan Universitas Callifornia, Los Angeles. Ia menjadi butler bukan karena bingung akan tempat tinggal ataupun desakan ekonomi, alasannya lebih kepada mengisi waktu luang dan tentu saja menambah pengalaman di Jepang . Ya.. Kagami juga anak orang kaya yang hijrah ke Jepang , mencari pengalaman di negara asalnya. Selain sebagai butler, Kagami juga dipercaya sebagai koki di kafe ini, kemampunannya memasak tak perlu diragukan lagi. Satu kata 'enak'. Ada satu hal yang unik antara Aomine dan Kagami, mereka benar-benar mirip baik tabiat dan tingkah laku mereka, sampai-sampai mereka di beri gelar pasangan kembar beda ayah ibu. Dan itulah yang membuat keduanya akrab.

Beberapa tahun hidup di negeri Paman Sam, membuatnya fasih dalam berbahasa inggris dibandingkan ke empat butler lainnya. Tampan, kaya, tinggi dan kesempurnaan tubuhnya membuatnya berada peringkat 2 di posisi butler. Pelanggan bilang kalau Kagami itu lucu dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang agak kebarat-baratan. Aksen Amerika masih tersisa rupanya.

"Ooi..Oii.. Mine-chin.. Kagamin.. kalian berisik sekali," Seorang dengan tubuh tinggi besar keluar dari salah satu kamar, sedikit menunduk ketika melewati pintu. Kira-kira 200 cm tingginya.

"Ah, Ohayou.. Aka-chin,"

"Ohayou, Atsushi,"

Atsushi, nama lengkapnya Murasakibara Atsushi. Tidak begitu jelas alasannya ia menjadi karyawan di kafe ini. Dia bilang hanya mengikuti kata Akashi saja. Berbeda dengan ke empat lainnya ia, Murasakibara hanya bertugas sabagai koki di dapur. Menghias cake dengan tampilan cantik menggugah selera dialah ahlinya. Jika butler lainnya memiliki posisi sebagai butler terfavorit hasil voting pelanggan, maka murasakibara tidak termasuk hal itu. Bekerja di dapur bersama kue manis, kream, coklat dan gula sudah membuatnya bahagia. faktor ukuran tubuhnya juga menjadi kendala.

"Etto.. Mido-chin, tidak kemari?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Ah, katanya sibuk, mungkin siang atau sore nanti"

Mido-chin sebutan Murasakibara untuk Midorima Shintarou. Seseorang yang mereka bicaran tadi juga merupakan butler disini. mungkin hanya Midorima lah yang patut dipertanyakan akan pekerjaannya sebagai butler, pasalnya ia seorang dokter. Kebanyakan orang akan bingung mengapa seorang dokter yang notabennya memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan sibuk juga bekerja sebagai butler? Agak aneh memang, alasanya sangat sederhana yakni hanya membantu Akashi. Pemuda bersurai hijau ini terobsesi..bukan..sangat terobsesi dengan acara ramalan harian Oha Asa, itu bisa dilihat ketika ia membawa lucky item yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya kemana pun ia pergi, ia bilang itu sebagai penangkal sial katanya. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Midorima berada diperingkat empat, jarang di kafe dan hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahuinya membuatnya berada di posisi itu.

Nah, jika diurutkan dari semua peringkat butler pengecualian murasakibara dapat kita ketahui siapa yang berada diperingkat pertama sebagai butler terbaik. Ya.. orang itu adalah Akashi, walaupun tidak memiliki badan yang tinggi, tapi, ia memiliki aura kebangsawanan dan tata cara pelayanannya yang bisa dibilang diatas ketiga butler dikafe ini membuat pelanggan terpukau akan pelayanannya.

"Siapa gilirian masak?," Ucap Kagami.

"Hng.. sepertinya aku.. jaa.. aku kedapur dulu," Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu bersiap menuruni anak tangga, tapi bershasil dicegah Kagami.

"Oke aku saja.. kami tidak mau pagi-pagi jadi korban keracunan makanan," Ujar Kagami. Ah, ya terakhir kali Aomine masak adalah masakan berwarna kehitaman dengan bau yang hangus menusuk hidung. Aomine sama kali buta akan memasak.

"Masakan Mine-chin rasanya seperti racun," ledek pemuda paling tinggi itu.

"Aa.. aku setuju denganmu Atsushi," Akashi menimpali.

"Apa! Setidaknya aku sudah satu tingkat lebih hebat dari sebelumnya!" ujar Aomine seolah tidak terima dikatai masakannya payah.

"Maa..Maa.. aku turun dulu.. oh ya. Sarapan kali omelette rice saja ya"

"Hngg, terserah kau saja yang penting enak" ujar Aomine.

"punyaku jangan pakai sayur Kagami-chin"

"punyaku biasa saja" Akashi turut memesan.

"Oke, nanti kupanggil kalau sudah siap" Setelah mendengar pesanan ketiga butler itu, Kagami menuruni anak tangga, membuatkan omelette rice dengan 4 porsi.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, jujur dia bersyukur bertemu pemuda seumurannya yang memilki banyak potensi. Tapi, dengan latar belakang mereka yang beraneka ragam terkadang membuat empunya kafe ini sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak, satu butler dan butler lainnya tidak memiliki kesamaan sifat sama sekali tak jarang peredebatan sepele menghampiri mereka . mungkin hanya satu points yang sama diantara mereka yaitu sama-sama menyukai basket.

Ada yang menggeritik pikirannya selama tiga tahun ia merintis kafe ini. Ya.. tak ada satupun diantara mereka memiliki kisah roman setelah kafe ini dibuka. Bukannya mereka yang tidak mau memiliki hubungan seperti itu, tapi.. mungkin belum sampai jodohnya. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri 'Aahh, Mungkin kali ini aku perlu mak comblang'.

Ia tak tahu, semua butler tak tahu, bahwa apa saja yang akan terjadi kedepannya akan menjadi perubahan terbesar dalam kehidupan semua pegawai di kafe itu. Terutama perjalanan cinta mereka…

**TBC**

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

A/N : salam kenal minna~~ saya eskrim susu … sebenarnya ini saya udah punya akun dan bikin 2 fic tp krna lupa password .. yaaa… terpaksa bikin lagi :3 .. tetap aja masih newbi kan minna?

sebenarnya ini fic udah lama pengen bikin.. udah beberpa bulan yg lalu.. tp krna KKN dan skripsi. saya sma skali ga bisa garap ni fic… #kok curcol#.. sebenarnya saya pengen buat KagaKuro aja krna saya ini fans berat bin dahsyat ama ini pairing ..tiba2 ada inpirasi yg datang ketika saya bertapa di jamban(?) yaa.. jadilah multipairing gini #ngakak#...Yeah.. terima kasih jamban(?)... mungkin chapter ini dikit bingits yak? yaah.. maklumlah msh prolog.. ada yg penasaran siapa pairing chapter nanti? ada? oke ga da. #pundung#..

Oke, karna fic ini bnyak slah sana sini dan jujur saja saya masih kesulitan dlm EYD T_T terbukti skripsi revisi mulu.. maka dari itu utk kebaikan umat manusia dan tumpah darah Indonesia(?) saya minta review dan saran minna-san! Bagi yang review saya kasih ciuman ekstra deh #ditembak mati#

Akhir kata….

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Peluk sayang

_Eskrim susu_


End file.
